Johnny, The Left Hand of God
"Quick question, what's the square root of 0"? - Johnny asking Xia a rather trivial question, much to her annoyance. Appearance Johnny is a human who stands at 5'11 and weighs about 168 pounds. He commonly wears a pair of dark blue jean shorts and a gold tank-top t-shirt. He also is known to wear white shoes and to wear leather gloves as well. Johnny doesn't have any formal battle attire, but he also has been seen wearing a leather jacket from time to time, and he usually takes it off before a fight. Personality Johnny in a nutshell is a simple-minded adult who has trouble understanding nearly everything. On top of that, he also is the comical voice who'll crack jokes in the middle of a heated battle to catch his foes off-guard. Johnny is usually very laid-back in his methods of doing things, he uses the least bit effort to achieve what must be done and likes to waste the time of others just to piss them off. While Johnny is typically a fun-loving dude who would rather play a game of cards with an opponent than kill them, every coin has 2 sides. This other side of Johnny is a murderous monster who no longer is going to settle things with peace or playing a game. This "dark" side of Johnny still has his traits of being comical and fun-loving, but both of them have been twisted into darker variants. His jokes become more sinister and his idea of fun changes from the usual to inflicting as much pain as he can before killing his foe. History WIP Powers Tephrakinesis (Johnny's signature ability, his ability to use ash to destroy those who give him no other choice. This is Johnny's most focused and quite possibly his most dangerous power. Johnny is able to use his ash in various attacks, create constructs like weapons, armor, and even beings made from ash, make his own skin become hardened ash, generate ash inside his own body that he can secrete to use, and he can even use his ash as a mean to sustain himself. As a last resort, if Johnny dies, he will be reborn from his ashes and will arise more powerful than before) Tephraportation (This is the ability to use ash as a means to teleport, this allows Johnny to turn into an intangible cloud of ash that can move at instantaneous speed to basically teleport without actually having the ability to teleport) Power Drawing (This ability is the first of a series of 3 gifts that Johnny received from his curse, this gives Johnny the ability to "reach out to" powers he comes into contact with. This basically allows Johnny to reach out to various powers and learn from them. The most effective way for Johnny to do this is to see the power firsthand, but he has been able to learn some powers by just reading about them. Using this, Johnny can master nearly any kinesis or power he chooses to, which is what he typically uses it for. This ability is generally ineffective inside of battle though, since it takes a few minutes for Johnny to sync with the power and learn from it. However, during attacks that take a lot of casting time, Johnny would have enough time to learn from it before it was used) Regeneration (This ability is the second in a series of 3 gifts that Johnny received from his curse, this allows Johnny to regenerate much faster than the average human and his kinetic abilities can also serve as a catalyst to make him regenerate even faster) Immortality (This ability is the third in a series of 3 gifts that Johnny received from his curse, this simply allows him to live forever and to never die from age or diseases. This also gave him the ability to breathe in the vacuum of space and underwater) Pyrokinesis (Johnny originally couldn't use fire, it wasn't until he got badly burnt in a fight against Lance that he could finally reach out to the fire and use it to his advantage. He also possesses immunity to fire and heat-based attack because of this) Cryokinesis (Johnny also couldn't use ice either at first, he learned how to reach out to ice from Vuxo teaching him how to command his drawing ability and having him focus on the ice and snow near his castle. This grants Johnny immunity to ice, snow, and cold-based attacks as well) Frigokinesis (Johnny learned how to command snow the same way he learned how to command ice) Electrokinesis (This was the first ability that Johnny managed to successfully draw from, it was by accident and Johnny didn't even realize he could manipulate electricity until a while afterwards. During his training to become Vuxo's Left Hand, Johnny was actually struck by lighting while asleep inside of a tent inside of a forest. The huge jolt knocked Johnny awake and his power drawing activated out of self-defense and allowed him to neutralize the lighting, which left him with the ability to command electricity. Johnny also is immune to electric-based attacks because of this) Acidokinesis (Johnny learned this power from an early battle in his career as Vuxo's Left Hand. He battled a demon named Serazi who used acid to melt his way through Johnny's ash coffin. Eventually, Johnny learned how to command the power at the last second, since Serazi had just launched a giant ball of acid at him. The acid clung to Johnny's body and burnt his skin and muscles, but Serazi was surprised to see a half skeleton, half muscle, hedgehog still standing as his attack began to dissipate rapidly. Johnny then used his newfound immunity to acid to finish off Serazi in hand-to-hand combat) Typhokinesis (This ability is one that Johnny learned as a joke only to test his limits on what he could learn. Him, Xia, Squall, and Rudy were all on a trip to find an ancient temple that houses a powerful artifact. Squall decided to smoke a cigarette and the smoke eventually began to bother Johnny. Johnny, rather than getting angry, decided to see if he could silently learn how to harness smoke so he could direct it away from himself. Sure enough, Johnny actually managed to learn how to command smoke and also how to see right through it like it's not even there) Osteokinesis (Johnny was born with the ability to manipulate his own bones to become tougher, larger, sharper and such. But he did eventually learn how manipulate the bones of others once he read one of Xia's books on anatomy) Hemokinesis (Another natural ability of Johnny's that he learned to use more effectively once he read a book on anatomy. This also helped out by giving Johnny the ability to smell blood like a shark and he also gained the ability to use his own ash-infused blood as a way of releasing even more energy by awakening his darker personality) Melanokinesis (Another power copied by sheer accident, Johnny read a letter written in ink and he learned to change the way the ink looked, giving him the power to command even ink. This ability also allows Johnny to turn his body into liquid ink and he gains the abilities to flow through matter and liberate his entire body with ease) Toxikinesis (This power was learned from Johnny's brief encounter with Dr. Hex, who tried to poison him but failed since he copied the ability and negated the poison's effects. Using this, Johnny can command actual poison or he can use another variant known as Poisonous Touch, where he can poison his foes with a mere touch. Also, with a poisonous skin, Johnny is lethal to just the touch, even with attacks like punches. Johnny also has used a toxic kiss on 2 females he's fought thus far to defeat them, so nothing is off-limits with this ability) Chronokinesis (God help us, an idiot like Johnny learning how to fuck with Time is quite the ordeal. Johnny learned this from none other than Violetta when she reversed time in an attempt to destroy him, but he remained unaffected and learned how to harness Time itself. Johnny can slow, stop, reverse, fast forward, and even travel through time and he himself remains unaffected by time-based abilities) Geokinesis (Johnny learned this from watching Eden when she demonstrated her power to him during her application to become Vuxo's Right Hand, Johnny then used this new ability to resist Eden's earth-shattering attacks and eventually defeat her, which resulted in her failure to become Vuxo's Right Hand. This also allows Johnny to shake the very tectonic plates of the planet and create earthquakes whenever he wants. Learning this ability drastically helped Johnny's abacomancy ability, since it gave him the ability to bring far-away particles to learn from rather then having to go to them like before) Abacomancy (This was a power that lied within Johnny, but he couldn't really use it since he wasn't even aware of it's existence for a long time. It wasn't until he became Vuxo's Left Hand when he finally learned of it's existence and was taught to master it. This allows Johnny to read the history of particles and see events through their eyes, it's used to provide insight into both the past and future by his natural connection to them) Papyrokinesis (Johnny learned this at the same time he learned to control ink. While the usefulness of this ability is heavily debatable, Johnny has used it in the past with lethal results for his foes. Using such an ability allows Johnny to cause gigantic paper cuts, which as you may know, hurt like a bitch when they're small, so imagine how larger ones would feel. He also has shown to be able to solidify them to use them as easy-access constraints and to even suffocate his targets and potentially crush them if he uses enough paper. Since paper comes from trees, Johnny is also capable of ripping paper straight from trees themselves, even turning entire trees into swarms of paper at his disposal) ANYMORE ARE A WIP Forms Base WIP Techniques Ash Tsunami WIP Sand Shuriken WIP Paper Razor WIP Acid Wave WIP Ink Cloak WIP Poison Blade WIP Smokescreen WIP Heatwave WIP Acid Coating WIP Paper Trap WIP Solidify WIP Poison Shuriken WIP Ash Bones WIP Living Ink WIP Paper Swarm WIP Deep Freeze WIP Blood Clot WIP Acid Bubble WIP Sand Armor WIP Venom WIP Flesh Drift WIP Bone Sickle WIP Ash Coffin WIP Grand Ash Coffin WIP Eternal Rest WIP Strengths Johnny's ability to easily learn and master powers in relatively short amounts of time gives him an incredible potential to be able to become godlike in power if he keeps improving his abilities. With so many powers at his disposal, Johnny has plenty of areas to draw power from to fuel him and his attacks. At his full potential, Johnny could even possess virtually-unlimited energy since he'd be powered-up by nearly every substance known to exist. Being immortal, able to regenerate back from anything below complete annihilation, and having the ability to return from the ashes of a previous life even more powerful makes Johnny next-to-impossible to put down for good. WIP Weaknesses While Johnny easily has the potential to destroy virtually anyone he wants to with, at best, moderate effort, his limited intelligence makes him unable to fully comprehend just how powerful he really is. This has led to him taking severe damage from foes who he should've been able to pulverize with ease. WIP Quotes "My ex-girlfriend told me to go to Hell, so I did". "But she wasn't there". - Johnny talking to Xia about his ex-girlfriend. "You don't like my advances"? "But I'm telling you Xia, I'm getting better in reading, writing, math, the thingy that has to do with maps, and I even know my left hand from my right now"! - Johnny not understanding that Xia rejected him. "What school did you go to learn how to speak sarcasm"? "Is there a country called sarcasm"? - Johnny asking Xia where she learned to speak sarcasm when she replied to his question of "What's your favorite language" with "Sarcasm". "How about a game of cards"? "I'll play Go Fish, Solitaire, Poker, Connect 4, Craps, Hold'em, Tarots, or even Chutes & Ladders"! "Or would you rather play Blackjack, UNO, Tic-Tac-Toe, Jacks, Sorry, or Trouble"? "Oh, but since I like you, I'll even let you play Candyland, Scrabble, Twister, or my special edition of Cards Against Humanity"! - Johnny trying to get Xia to play a game when she said she was bored. "Oh". "How about this weird cube I found"? "I tried moving the colored thingies on it, but I kept getting lost and I had to keep moving them back after a minute or 2". - When Xia tells him she doesn't play card games or board games, Johnny says this and gives her a Rubik's Cube. "How are you better than me at my own edition of Cards Against Humanity"!? - Johnny when Xia beats him in a game of CAH. "So you said you can use White Magic AND Black Magic, right"? "Is that why your robes are gray"? - Johnny asking a question that actually requires some degree of awareness and knowledge, but Xia still got pissed off at such a stupid question. Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Neutrals Category:Anti-Villains Category:Humans Category:Demons